The Woman of the Stars
by Nightingale127
Summary: Odelle has lived a life of keeping her head down until opportunity knocks. Tony Stark hires her as a new assistant and life is never the same, especially when Loki arrives on the pretense of showing good faith. This is Odelle's journey with the Avengers discovering her past as it affects her future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New York is a city of opportunity, and lack thereof. I have so many bad memories that I was about to leave when opportunity knocked. More like it sent an email for an impromptu interview.\

I nearly turned around three times on my commute here and nearly once more when the head of security escorted me to the waiting room.

"C'mon, Odelle, it's just an interview" I muttered in the silence of the empty room. I could see from the window the riot of fangirls and boys who set up camp when the Avengers moved into Stark Tower, now named Avengers Tower. I have to admit that I'm starstruck by the heroes, but these people outside are on another level.

"Miss Daniels" I heard a British voice around me and jumped. I couldn't pinpoint the source of the voice.

"Sorry to startle you" the ceiling said, "I am Jarvis, Mr. Stark's AI. Please enter the next door and walk until you reach the last door to the left"

"Um thanks Jarvis" I reply before hurriedly gathering my belongings. I knew Tony Stark was a genius, but it's more mind blowing to see his tech in action. I reached the last door to the left and took a deep breath before entering. The room had completely white walls and floors. A desk and chair sat in the middle of the room with a laptop and a silver item sitting on the desk. What did I get myself into?

"Your interview starts here" Jarvis announced, "You will go through the BARF"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"The Binarily Augmented Retro-Framing"

"Oh. Oh."

I remember reading about this! Stark announced that a prototype was underway with an indefinite completion date. I hope I'm not just a guinea pig for Stark.

"Your blood pressure is rising" Jarvis said, "Please know that though the program is in beta phase you are not in danger"

"That's nice to know" I replied, "How do proceed?"

"Sit at the desk and put on the glasses" Jarvis replied, "Good luck Miss Daniels"

I sat in the desk tentatively and put the glasses on. At first nothing happened, then a bright flash appeared. Then the room went dark, blue lettering appearing before me.

"Secretary sequence loading" it read. I gasped as an entire world constructed around me.

"Ahem"

I jumped as Tony Stark stood before me, tapping his foot impatiently.

"What's my schedule look like today?" He huffed. I the laptop had turned on to a program with Mr. Stark.

"Uh meetings at 9,10, and 11am, and a gala from 6-10pm. Your suit will be delivered to you at noon, and Miss Potts scheduled to see you at 3" I read aloud. Mr. Stark smirked and walked away.

"Thanks, newb" he called, "Good luck!"

Wait. Was that the real Tony Stark? Before I could reply, he was gone and a line of disgruntled businessmen appeared. It's remarkable, all the simulations look like they're alive almost. I finally reached the last person.

"Justin Hammer here to make an appointment," he said, leaning on my desk trying to peek at the computer. An email popped up, reading "Send him away."

"We're booked for the next 7 months" I replied, not missing a beat.

The man's face turned tomato red as he sputtered at me.

"Get me an appointment" he threatened. How can a hologram be this annoying? I plastered on a smile and asked "How about February 31st? Or May 32nd?"

Justin sputtered again and walked away, threatening to report me to my boss.

"You'll need an appointment" I called back. The room darkened again before the bright white walls appeared again.

"That was rich" a man cackled behind me. Tony Stark was at the door bent over in laughter.

"You're hired"

I blinked, processing the news before stuttering a thank you and shaking his hand.

"That was amazing! I didn't realize how far you were on your new project!" I gushed, "This is decades ahead of virtual reality! What other simulations have you run?"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Do I sense a fellow techie?" He grinned. I looked down, embarrassed.

"I didn't finish college," I admitted, "Due to unforeseen circumstances, I had to leave"

More like I was forced out, but no one needs to know that. I can't open up that pandora's box. Mr. Starks grin remained however.

"How about an internship along with a paying job?" He asked, "I can teach you more than any fancy school"

I brightened at the prospect, but was still wary.

"I'm not sure with the commute and-"

"You can use a spare room in the tower" Mr. Stark interjected. With a little more convincing, I finally agreed, and left to gather my belongings.

A job and a learning opportunity from the Tony Stark? This is actually the best day ever. Packing was easy. I don't like to own too much items so everything I needed was packed into a small carry on. I arrived back at the Tower and received a badge from Happy, the head of security. Mr. Stark was waiting at the elevator.

"Is the rest of your stuff coming?" He inquired.

"No this is it" I replied. Mr. Stark nodded, a thoughtful look appearing on his face.

"We'll stop by your room first and then you'll get the grand tour"

The elevator stopped and I gaped at the person behind it.l

I had only seen the star spangled hero once, battling the aliens that invaded New York. I still have nightmares of being held hostage by those beings.

"Stark, ma'am" he nodded to both of us politely as he stepped into the elevator.

"Meet our new secretary slash intern" Mr. Stark said, "Odelle, meet good ole Captain America"

"Hi, Odelle, welcome to the tower" Captain Rogers said warmly.

"H-hi" I squeaked. Captain Rogers and Mr. Stark smirked but didn't tease me as I fought with my inner fangirl. Sadly, we left the elevator before Captain, but I was soon dazzled by the large living space.

"Here's the living room, kitchen and dining hall are to the right, rooms are upstairs to the left" Stark explained. Men and women slept on separate floors, meaning I'd have the floor mostly to myself.

"Nat doesn't stay overnight often so go crazy" he said.

"I can't thank you enough, Mr. Stark" I said after dropping off my carry on.

"Call me Tony, unless some bigwigs in suits are around" he replied, "let's continue the tour"

We went to the lab first, where I talked Tony's ears off with questions about past, current, and future projects.

"This is the most I've heard you talk" he joked as we walked out, "You really are passionate"

"I'm sure you've seen my file" I replied, "I was in the foster system until I aged out. STEM was the only constant in my life"

Tony stayed silent as we walked down the hall with a serious expression. I hope I didn't make things awkward with all the orphan talk.

"I have a good feeling about you" he grinned again. I sighed in relief.

After showing me around, Tony led me back to the dining hall.

"Sir Director Fury and a guest are in the living room" Jarvis announced. Before Tony could reply, a loud roar erupted from down the hall.

"Uh oh, big guys out" Tony muttered, breaking out into a run, Jarvis, my suit!"

"Om its way sir" Jarvis replied. I followed behind, unsure if i really should. We entered just as Thor and Captain Rogers pulled Hulk away from a man dressed in green and gold.

"Get a hold of yourself Banner" a man with an eyepatch fumed.

"Fury, what the hell is this?" Tony boomed. I flinched at the switch in his personality. Why is he so angry?

Then I looked back at the man in green. He had bonds that covered his entire hands and some sort of metal that covered his mouth. His sleek black hair and piercing green eyes reminded me of someone… I gasped. He's Loki, the man who led the invasion that hurt so many people, that added to my numerous nightmares.

"Why is that here?" Tony demanded.

"Loki is here on probation" the man called Fury joked, "He will be working off his debt to Earth. Now, why is there a civilian at the tower?"

All eyes turned to me except for Tony's. Hull had turned into a man with brown hair and now very loose clothing.

"Odelle is my protege and employee" he said, "She's staying in a spare room to avoid commute"

"She's a liability" Fury warned.

"Loki is a liability" Tomy countered, "She is an asset"

Fury waved his hands in the air.

"Fine, but no discussing missions or sensitive information with your protege" he ordered. Who is this guy?

"Now, back to the golden tusked elephant in the room" Tony said, glaring openly at Loki. He seemed relaxed, even amused by everything happening. Maybe he's crazy, he did nearly wipe out New York with intentions of doing the same to the world. I looked away quickly when he met my eyes, focusing on the Avengers arguments.

"My brother was under influence from another" Thor said. Loki and Thor are brothers? I realized that makes sense with the very little information I know of Norse mythology. They look nothing alike. Thor is bright and cheerful, while Loki is, well, dark. I looked from Thor to Loki only to realize that his gaze never left me. I felt a shiver down my spine and pointedly glared at him. I'm not one to let people intimidate me. His eyes crinkled in amusement and I huffed and looked away.

"He killed so many, too many" Tony shot back, "Phil being one of them"

I was lost, the odd one out of an obviously personal conversation. Captain Rogers had been watching thoughtfully and finally chimed in.

"Imagine how afraid he must have been if under some sort of influence" he interjected. Everyone looked up, even Loki.

"To hurt, kill, and terrorize others" Rogers said, "I can't imagine that, but that doesn't make it untrue" Tony groaned.

"Nat, you here?" Tony called out.

"Yep" Natasha said from behind us, making Tony and I leap up.

"Sorry, couldn't help it" she teased, "I don't trust Loki, but Rogers has a point. Let's give him a chance and if he betrays us, Hulk will take care of him"

Loki's eyes went wide as Hulk grinned at him. I guess the Hulk is strong enough to make invaders afraid.

"Make Loki something to inhibit his powers as needed, Stark" Fury ordered, "Once that's done he'll operate with you all out of this tower"

With that, Fury left with Loki, and the Avengers headed to dinner. I felt shivers again and looked back to find Loki staring daggers at me again as the elevators closed. What's his deal?

I was much more talkative when I realized the Hulk is also Bruce Banner. I started asking him question after question about major theories he had established. He had a large grin as he answered them patiently. Tony later told me I'm one of the few people to see him more as Banner than the Hulk. Later into dinner, Hawkeye showed up and insisted on showing off his skills by shooting food into peoples mouths at random. He landed me with a piece of a cookie and nearly got beat up when he nailed Nat. They were all kind and made me feel welcomed even though I'm not a superhero like any of them. Soon enough everyone had to leave on patrol, leaving me alone in the tower. I decided to unpack and prep for tomorrow. Jarvis would be showing me the ropes tomorrow.

"Hey Jarvis?" I called out cautiously.

"Yes Miss Daniels?" He replied

"Why did Tony hire me when you can easily do my job?" I inquired.

"When he posted the job, Mr. Stark said he wanted more friendly faces around" Jarvis replied, "Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you" I said.

My bedroom is huge and I have my own spacious bathroom too. My whole apartment is the size of the bedroom alone! I sighed as I laid on the soft mattress. I was more tired than I realized, I fell asleep shortly after my head hit the pillow.

It was the same nightmare as the ones that started the day after the Battle of New York. At that point I had three jobs and was heading to my favorite one, the small, quiet coffee shop. I was crossing the street to it when a large blast sent me flying backwards. In a daze, I just sat and gaped at the burning coffee house as screams erupted. People looked to the skies and gasped in horror. I looked upwards to see fearsome creatures flying down to us. I stood but didn't get a chance to run as the creatures landed around a large group of us, corraling us with staffs. Before I knew it, people were cornered by the armored beasts into a bookstore.

"Aliens" a man whispered, "I'm gonna be killed by aliens"

Suddenly a woman screamed as they began to surge into the crowd, dragging her away along with other young women. I was frozen in horror and almost missed the alien who grabbed me-

I woke up shrieking and sweating for a moment forgetting where I was. I'm in the Avengers tower, the safest place to be. I relaxed a little, but was still disturbed by the dream. No matter how many times I remember, it's always as bad as when I experienced it. I looked at the clock and groaned. It's 7:30am, thirty minutes ahead of when I actually need to get up. Not wanting to sleep, I decided to shower and get ready for my day. I left the room after I put on my work clothes and wandered around until I found the kitchen. The fridge was fully stocked with fresh groceries, so I grabbed a couple of items to make a small omelet. Once I finished breakfast, I cleaned away any sign of me being there and crossed the loving room to find the lab. A tablet and earpiece with a sticky note attached attracted my attention.

"Dells" the note read, "Use the earpiece and tablet for your secretary duties as you see fit. The credit card holds a monthly stipend from your internship for any additional necessities. Meet me at the lab asap. Tony."

Dells? No one has ever called her that. No one would've ever thought to have called her that. Also, maybe I shouldn't have told him about my few possessions. I don't need a pity party. I pocketed the credit card to promptly return to Tony. This is all so weird, but still in some ways the new experience excites me. Let's see how long that lasts.

Jarvis ended up guiding me to the lab where I found Tony glaring at Fury outside the door.

"Good morning" I said tentatively. Both men snapped their gaze towards me but Fury was the first to make his way to me.

"We didn't properly meet yesterday" he said" Director Fury"

"Odelle Daniels" I replied, shaking his hand warily.

"Trust me, he knows" Tony said, "Why don't you tell her why you're here?"

"I'll be frank, Miss Daniels, we need your help" Director Fury said, "To make inhibitors, we have to know what we're inhibiting. We need to talk to Loki"

"Still not seeing why you need me" I replied, though I began to feel a weight on my chest.

"You may have noticed that Loki took an interest in you yesterday for whatever convoluted reason" Fury replied, "He's contained in the lab and said he'll only speak to you"

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to" Tony jumped in, "We can find another way"

"But this is the quickest way" I replied, "I'll give it a shot"

Both of them looked surprised by my answer.

"He's contained right? Talking won't hurt" I said, walking straight into the lab with them following behind. Fury chuckled as Tony sputtered.

"I like this girl" Fury murmured to Tony.

"Me too. Which is why I don't like what we're doing" Tony snapped back in hushed tones. I decided to ignore them, reminding myself every ten seconds that Loki is in a contained space. All he has are words, and I've been through worse than empty threats.

Loki was leaning against a wall, facing away from us. He seemed entirely relaxed, but who could be calm when people want to poke and prod you? People who hate you? I gulped as I came to a stop a few feet from his containment.

"Loki" I said. His head tilted and he rose and turned to face me. I didn't realize how tall he was until now. He towered over my average frame and seemed to revel in it.

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

"You wanted to speak to me, so talk" I replied. I could feel the weight on my chest increase the more I stood near him. After that dream, and now being near the alien who almost destroyed my world is a pretty triggering concoction.

"You're no fun" he crooned leaning forward against the glass, "I just want to get to know you, Miss…"

"I'm Odelle Daniels. Why, do you want friends?" I asked quizzically. I was met with harsh laughter.

"I don't make friends" he said while looking me up and down. He meant to unsettle me, but I'm not going to show that I am.

"You really are a liar" I said. He raised his eyebrows.

"Care to elaborate?" He asked with an edge in his voice.

"Holy s-. She has him rattled" Tony whispered. I spared a quick glance behind me and saw Tony and Fury out of the view of Loki's containment. Before Loki could ask what I was looking at, I started talking.

"Sure, you may be a lone wolf, but that's only because you don't know how to make friends" I said, "Especially in a place where you're hated for ravaging the city and nearly the world"

"Do you hate me?" He asked. I was taken aback by this question, then steeled myself as memories of the battle of new york folded my mind.

"Yes" I replied, "Now it's time to cooperate with the people willing to give you a second chance"

"I'll answer any questions you ask me" he said, smiling mischievously. Why is he doing this?

"Fine" I said, turning to gesture Tony over. It looked like Fury had snuck off to who knows where.

"He still only wants to speak to me" I told him. Tony shot a glare at Loki, who was staring icily back.

"If you're alright with that," he said, "Jarvis can take over for you today but you'll get paid the same hours."

I nodded and Tony emailed the questions he had to my tablet.

"Okay, Loki" I said, turning back to the maniac, "What are your abilities? What can you do?"

"I can bring my enemies to my knees," he replied, "and lovers as well"

Our conversation went like this all week. I would come during my break or the end of my shift to find the god of mischief saying lewd things. Today Tony hadn't arrived yet, so I decided to try a different approach. I set my tablet down and asked him one question.

"Do you even feel bad for what you did?" I asked, not a drop of malice in my voice. Loki's confident grin wavered, his mouth open but not saying anything.

"Your brother says you were controlled, but so far I've not seen this noble side he speaks highly of"

"You try being noble when your caged like an animal" Loki snapped.

"Answer my question," I said.

"Why?" he growled, "You want me to say I cried a tear for every mortal I slayed? That I want to turn myself around and be a ray of hope?"

"I want you to stop messing around" I snapped, "You agreed to make up for what you did"

"For what I was forced to-"

"I was in New York when it happened" I interjected, "Do you even know what these aliens were capable of? The acts they committed besides murder?"

Loki's mouth formed an O asI rose to meet him a foot from the containment unit.

"You can never make up for what you did, but you can have some compassion" I yelled, "Answer Tony's questions, I'm done with your games"

I nearly ran into Tony as I fled the lab.

"Whoa, Dells, what's wrong?" His eyes were full of concern. I realized tears had been falling onto my tablet and wiped them quickly away.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark" I said, not meeting his eyes, "I still want to work in the lab, but not on this assignment"

Before he could say anything else, I walked off to my room. As soon as I laid my head on my pillow I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was startled by a knock on my door and realized it was already night time. I hadn't meant to sleep that long. Natasha was at the door.

"Hey I was heading to dinner, wanna join?vshe asked. I wonder if she knew about what happened and was pitying me. My stomach growled and response and Natasha chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes" she said, and with that, she walked off. I followed after her, unsure about refusing a spy of all people.

All the Avengers were there eating already.

"Dells" Tony said, rising to meet us, "You did it?"

"What did I do?" I asked at the same time Nat said "You call her Dells?"

"Hey, it was that or Odie" Tony said jokingly before turning back to me.

"He's answering questions about his powers. By the end of next week I'll have a prototype drawn up!"

"That's great!" I said as we sat at the dinner table. I wonder if I actually had gotten through to him, or if he was working another angle. I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"That's quite an accomplishment, Miss Daniels" Thor said, beaming down at me, "Even I can barely ever talk sense into my own brother!"

"Thank you, Thor" I smiled. His positive energy is infectious. My mood improved greatly over the course of dinner, and I was sad to see them go on patrol again.

"Let's meet in the lab bright and early Dells" Tony said as he suited up to leave.

"Sounds like a plan boss" I replied, heading to my room. It's seemed right to call it that. I've learned so much from Tony over the week. On days Loki wasn't in the lab, I would go after my work hours to help Tony with his current projects. Tony convinced me to keep the card and use it for emergencies if that made me feel better. Honestly I've gotten too lucky. Which means sooner or later something will go wrong. Something always goes wrong. For example, the Battle of New York. I had been working in a nice coffee shop slash bookstore from high school until after college. When I didn't finish college, the owner decided to promote me to manager. She was an older woman and was going to give me the shop soon. I had been heading there on my first day as manager when it was burned to the ground by aliens with the owner and customers inside. I stood and decided to explore the floor. I walked until I found an exit leading to a balcony. New York twinkled against the dark night sky. I sighed as I breathed in the cool air. I wonder if I could find any of the Avengers from this distance. I went to Tony's lab and found a high-res scope he had been working on and scanned the city. I was so distracted that I didn't even notice somebody there until a hand clamped over my mouth. I was swiftly lifted up as I threw kicks and elbows backwards at my attacker. Why didn't Jarvis detect an intruder? Maybe they made the systems go offline before entering. I screamed into their palm as I was lifted past the railing.

"Nothing personal" a deep voice said, attempting to release me over the city streets. I clung to his arms and looked up at the man. He wore a mask, showing even less empathy as he sighed and struck my head. Blood began to trickle down the side of my face and I grew dizzy.

"Please, no" I begged, struggling now to keep my grip.

"Just give up" he suggested, "If you don't die now someone worse will come"

What? I began to lose consciousness and felt my grip loosen. Cool air surrounded me as I fell. I don't want to die, not alone like this. I looked up to see the man staring back as my vision blackened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I began to lose consciousness and felt my grip loosen. Cool air surrounded me as I fell. I don't want to die, not alone like this. I looked up to see the man staring back as my vision blackened.

"Where did he go?" an angry voice shouted. I was being carried. Where am I? I shiver in the cold air and open my eyes to see Iron Man's face looking up at Avengers tower. I looked around to see that we were in the air hovering beside the building.

"Why am I here?" I asked tiredly.

"We'll figure that out soon enough" Tony responded.

"All clear" Natashas voice came through Tony's helmet. Instead of heading down we flew up to the balcony. As soon as I saw the scope that I had dropped, memories flooded back.

"I almost died" I said aloud as Tony set me down.

"Let's get you looked at and talk" Tony said, leading me to the infirmary. Fury was already there, arms crossed with the same serious expression as usual. I recounted the events as a nurse stitched up my face. Talking helped to distract from the needle in my face.

"How did you get back here so fast?" I asked Tony.

"It was sheer luck" he replied, "I came back to get some tech to check out a strange anomaly"

I really wanted to ask about what he found but decided not to distract from the matter at hand.

"He said that if I didn't die then someone worse would come" I said, my voice shaking. Fury put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not about to lose anyone," he said firmly. I felt a little relieved. Fury seems to be more than a stiff leader.

"I have a plan, something you both won't like" Fury said, "It's time to let the snake loose"

"You don't mean him?" Tony said, "I barely ha e prototypes ready"

"You have two days to figure something out" Fury said.

"Are you saying that you want to use Loki to find this guy?" I said incredulously.

"Close" Fury replied, "Loki will be your protector until we eradicate this strange threat. But first we'll have to ask you some questions"

What Fury implied it sounded like more than just asking questions. Tony stepped closer to Fury, glaring.

"Why are you questioning the victim when we should be looking for the perp?" He demanded.

"I'm an open book" I said, "What do you want to know?"

"An associate of mine will be over to talk to you tomorrow" Fury said, "Avengers are in the tower round the clock tonight and Romanoff will be on the ladies floor as well"

With that Fury left. I didn't like having so much attention, but to be fair I was basically almost assasinated. But I'm just your average secretary, why would someone want to kill me?

I made my way back to the women's floor flinching at every sound. Fury was right about the Avengers being around the tower round the clock; Thor flew past the windows keeping an eye on the sky. Hulk was in the living room eating and glaring at each entrance. I said hi to Natasha before I went to sleep.

"Tomorrow when you're free well go over some basic self defense" she said.

"That sounds great" I lied. I'm not really much into physical activity, but barely surviving a near death experience really puts life into perspective. It took awhile, but I fell asleep to some ocean sounds Jarvis played for me.

I usually have a dreamless sleep or nightmares that make me wake up screaming. I was shocked to find myself on a giant rock floating through space.

"You failed me Hunter" a deep voice growled loudly.

I turned to see blurred images of two people. A man trembling before a giant, never looking them in the eye. Their conversation became quiet until I heard a muffled scream. The man keeled over and then he wasn't moving anymore. The giant sat there in silence for a moment before standing and stepping over the body, heading directly in my direction.

"Might as well come out and face your death"

I nearly fell out of my bed as I woke. The clock read 3:05 am. I decided to stay up and look at projects on my tablet, stopping at Tony's sketches for a power inhibitor. It seems that he's not getting anywhere with that, namely because Loki doesn't know (or isn't telling) of the origin of Asgardian powers. Likely he doesn't know, since Tony can also cross check with Thor. Maybe if they could just keep an eye on him? An idea struck and I opened a new file on the tablet.

"Jarvis, I have some questions for you" I said, and got to work. I was chatting and drawing up until 7am and got up to get ready for work. I sent Tony my idea as soon as I finished it. As I left my room Tony shot back an email saying "Great work partner". I may or may not have skipped down the hall to the kitchen, where Fury was waiting.

"I made eggs" he said, handing me a plate.

"Did you come to talk instead?" I asked warily. Surprisingly the eggs were delicious.

"No, I came to tell you more about who I am and why I'm here" he said, "Have you heard of SHIELD?"

"Since the battle of New York, everyone has" I replied, "Are you a spy then?"

"Close, more like I'm the boss of the spies" he replied, "I run a tight ship, and now I have a wild card to deal with"

"Me" I answered, not missing a beat, "You're worried that I'll spill your secrets? Don't worry I have no one to spill them to"

"I read your file" Fury replied, "You aged out of the foster system, went to college and left just months before graduating. Since then you've been a recluse, working 2 to 3 jobs and saving up"

"You did your homework" I said taking another bite of my food. It was harder to swallow now.

"You're a loner who's learned to fend for herself" he said, "I can respect that. However, you're a part of something bigger than yourself now"

"What do you mean?" I asked, standing to clean my empty plate, "I'm an employee who happened to get attacked"

"There's a reason someone has put a hit on you, whether you know or not" Fury said, "One thing I couldn't find out was who your parents were"

I halted, nearly dropping my plate. If even the director of a spy organization couldn't find that out…

"How?" I asked.

"It's possible they wiped their records" Fury answered, "Or maybe they didn't have any records to begin with"

"Immigrants?" I wondered aloud. Fury chuckled in response.

"Possibly" he said, "Although they'd likely be from far away"

My brain thought of the countries furthest from the US, taking in Fury's information as I put away my clean plate.

"Thanks for the chat, Miss Daniels" Fury said, "You're cleared to continue your work with Mr. Stark. From what he said, Loki may be guarding you by the end of the day"

"Oh, joy" I muttered. So Fury was questioning me. I guess he wanted to see how I would respond to a casual one on one conversation. I still have so many questions, but if even the director couldn't answer them, who could?

I receive a text from Tony to meet him in the lab and coordinate my secretary duties from there while helping him. I entered the lab to find Tony wear his repulsors while working. Then I saw why. Loki was there in only cuffs that covered his hand.

"Is that safe?" I asked, not bothering to acknowledge Loki.

"Probably not" Tony sighed, "Come help me finish up"

I sat across from Tony helping him wire the prototype in silence, until we both jolted up at a loud crash.

"Oh, sorry, was that expensive?" Loki smirked, standing coyly before a fallen iron suit.

"You're not doing yourself any favors" I warned. Loki looked amused, as if he'd gotten just what he'd been aiming for.

"Is that a threat, love" he replied.

"It's just facts" I replied, "And don't call me 'love' ever"

"I'm shaking in my boots" he said. I sighed and walked over to him despite Tony's protests.

"You're on Earth supposedly making up for the past because your previous arrangements were much worse" I guessed, looking into Loki's wide green eyes, "Don't try the patience of the few people giving you a chance"

"You call making me your guard dog giving me a chance? " Loki spat.

"You know, you never answered my questions before" I said, "Do you know the full extent of the damage the Chitauri did?"

"Of course not!" Loki shouted, "Why don't you enlighten me?"

"No" I said, "I don't believe you. You turned a blind eye."

Loki didn't respond. I turned away and got back to work with Tony. Loki was escorted out of the lab and Tony convinced me to go eat. He made pasta for lunch and we sat in silence.

"You know, I did some digging" he finally said, breaking the silence, "I found footage of you being dragged away by the Chitauri before the camera cut out"

I didn't meet his gaze, but I could feel Tony's gaze on me.

"You know, I still have nightmares from the battle" he said, "I imagine you have them too. All I'm saying is if you need to talk about anything, I'm here, we all are"

"Why are you so nice?" I asked. I was avoiding the core topic, but I also needed to know.

"Because I did see your file"he said, "The system wasn't kind to you. Maybe if you had support sooner, you'd have changed the world sooner than I did"

"You're a really great mentor" I said, "I really grateful"

"I am too" Tony said, "Which is why the only reason I'm letting Loki protect you is because he's your best chance at the moment"

"Fine, I'll play nice" I sighed.

"Good, because he's got the new cuffs on and he's coming up" Tony said. I let out a swear just as the elevator dinged.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? " Loki jeered, sauntering across the room haughtily.

"Don't have a mom, so no" I shot back. Loki froze, and then averted eye contact.

"Okay, Reindeer Games" Tony began. Where does he get these nicknames?

"These bracelets don't come off. Jarvis will be tracking your every move. Anything suspicious will send jolts that rival Thor's lightning"

"What a lovely device you've made" Lokineeplied dryly.

"Actually it's my design" I replied. Loki's gaze met mine for a moment before he looked away again. Is he really bothered by his failed jab?

"You will stand outside her room and are under no circumstances allowed inside unless you think her life is at risk," Tony said, "You will shadow her at work and if she goes out of the building. If she dies, you will not get a second chance here on Earth"

"Roger that, Stark" Loki sneered, "I will guard your precious child"

Tony's face went red, but he didn't respond.

I went about my day organizing Tony's crazy business schedule at the front desk as Loki shadowed me. He changed his clothes into a suit with sunglasses to avoid any attention. When people asked questions I said it was typical protocol for Avengers tower. I was packing up a desk when a businessman stormed in, tossing papers all over the desk.

"I had an appointment rescheduled without my okay," he said, "I want to see Tony Stark now"

"Tony Stark's schedule is subject to change when there are lives at stake" I replied, "I set up an appointment for bright and early tomorrow and got assurance from Mr. Stark that he will be there" As I turned to leave, his hand clamped around my wrist and turned me back to him.

"Now listen here-" he growled, but that was all he could get out when Loki stepped between us, snapping his wrist. The man howled and went silent as Loki lifted him by the collar.

"You don't touch someone without their permission," he said, his voice as cold as ice.

"Loki, put him down" I yelled, "He's harmless"

"You wouldn't say that if you saw into his mind" he growled. Still, he set the businessman down. He practically leapt away from Loki, running out the door.

"Thank you" I said, turning back to my desk to collect my belongings.

"Part of the job" Loki replied coldly. Fine, be that way. I huffed and marched to the elevator with Loki trailing behind easily. We went up to the main open living room to find the Avengers getting ready to leave. This is the first time I've seen Hawkeye so serious as he glared at Loki, notching his bow as a warning.

"Hey Dells" Tony greeted me.

"Sup Boss" I said, "Heading out early?"

"Yep, we've got a lead we want to check out" he said, "No promises, but hopefully we'll figure out what's going on"

"Sounds good" I said, a little disappointed that I wouldn't eat dinner with them for the first time since moving in.

"I'll shoot you if anything happens to her" Tony warned Loki, pointing a metal finger at him. Loki rolled his eyes in response as he received open glares from the other Avengers. After they left, I decided to make some dinner myself. Loki leaned against a wall, watching me curiously.

"What are you making yourself?" he asked.

"I'm making us some pizza" I replied, "You're on the clock but you should eat. Don't want you to pass out while fighting an assassin"

"Asgardians can go a long time without eating" he said mockingly.

"Well it'll be there if you're hungry" I retorted, "Does everything have to have an angle with you?"

"I don't need the pity of a pathetic mortal who can't keep herself from dying" he sneered. I flinched in response, but continued cooking. It didn't take long for me to let my surroundings melt away as I blended ingredients and finally put the finished product in the oven. I turned to find Loki studying me intensely.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing important" he replied, rising and leaving the room. I scoffed and started cleaning the dishes as the pizza cooked. Maybe I can ask for one of the Avengers to guard me. I'm sure they would rather have that arrangement. Loki is one step ahead of the game with those mind reading powers. On the other hand, he's a prick. I sighed and pulled the pizza out of the oven, transferring the food off the hot pan.

"Hey, Loki" I called out, turning around to see the assassin standing there. I throw the hot pan at his head and dash out to the dining area, only to realize that there's no other exits beside the bulletproof windows.

"Jarvis! Loki!" I called out as the assassin treaded towards me. I can't let this happen again. Picking up a knife from the dining table, I launched myself at my attacker. I was quickly pick up and thrown to the floor, the wind knocked out of me.

"Pathetic" Loki's voice spoke through the assassin's mask.

"What?" I gasped, still trying to catch my breath as Loki shifted back to his original form.

"You're grossly underprepared in the event of an attack" he said.

"That's why you're here" I said through gritted teeth. I marched past him and up to my room, ignoring the food I'd just made. I've lost my appetite.

"You need to be prepared" Loki said, trailing after me as I reached my door. Fuming, I turned and stomped up to him until we were face to face.

"No, you need to shut up and do your job" I said, "Stop toying with me like a sadistic beast!"

Loki's green eyes darkened and for a moment I was genuinely afraid he would hurt me. Except he couldn't, not with those cuffs.

"I'm going to request that someone relieve you of your burdensome duties in the morning," I said, entering my room and slamming the door behind me. As I dressed for bed, I realized my hands were shaking. Damn that man. Alien. Whatever the heck he is. He had no right to do that.

Except he's right. I don't know how to defend myself. After everything I've been through before this, I should have learned by now. Maybe I should take up Nat's offer of self defense lessons soon. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

I was back at NYC College of Technology. It was a normal day of classes and socializing. For most of my time there I finally found a place I belonged. Nothing ever lasts though. After four years of avoiding it, my long time roommate had convinced me to go to a party with a guy who claimed to be interested in me. I remember after 5 minutes of talking to him he only liked one topic; himself. I decided to rough out the rest of the date because while egotistical he was polite and let him get me a drink. Parents always teach their daughters to make their own drinks. I never had that warning. I downed my punch quickly and nearly instantly felt a wave of dizziness. My vision was beginning to blur and when I stood the guy had to hold me up to keep from falling. I thought he was taking me home, and wondered why we were climbing so many stairs. I started becoming more alert as I was laid on a bed in a dark room but I couldn't control my actions. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I felt like I was captive in my own body, trying to claw my way out.

A pained groan came from my doorway. Loki was being shocked into submission.

"Stop Jarvis!" I shouted, running to his side. Why did he come into my room?

"You were screaming" Loki said, "Jarvis said you were having a nightmare, but I couldn't convince him to let me in and wake you"

"They happen all the time, sorry if they disturbed you" I said, helping Loki up from the floor.

"I can use my abilities so you can have a dreamless sleep" he offered. I shook my head.

"I can't run from my fears," I said, "I'm not ready to face them, but if I do that I never will"

Loki nodded, and took his leave, pausing in the doorway.

"I apologize for my brashness" he said, "I take this job seriously, I hope you know that"

"I believe you" I said, "Though your methods are a bit unorthodox"

"That's my middle name" he laughed as he closed the door behind him.

I looked at the clock. It was 3am, but I couldn't fall back to sleep. I decided to look at the specs for projects until I could relax. Before I knew it, the sun was rising. I groaned and got ready for the day. As I rushed out the door, I shrieked as I ran into Loki. Loki swore, looking for danger with a dagger in his hand.

"Sorry, I forgot you were guarding all night" I said, continuing to rush out the door as I scanned Tony's schedule. The rude man was still scheduled for an appointment, and even had the audacity to return and check in early for it.

"He won't be happy when I cancel his appointment" I chuckled.  
"Do I detect a kindred michief-maker?" Loki asked, "Care to make things interesting?"  
"What did you have in mind?" I asked, a little wary based on how he treated that man before.

"Tell Stark what he did and that he's waiting for an appointment with him" Loki said, "He'd probably enjoy our prank too"

"I like your style" I laughed and quickly sent Tony an email. Tony replied with, "Ooo poor fella won't know what he's walking into. I'll let you know what happens later. You're on lab duty, work on that project you proposed last week"

I practically skipped to the lab with Loki trailing behind as usual.

"What's got you so happy?" Loki asked smirking at my giddiness.

"I'm working on a special project" I replied, "A way to recycle water cleanly for areas that don't get much water. It would be useful in third world countries, and even in areas in this country"

"Isn't your country one of the richest?" Loki asked as I set to work on the design using hologram technology.

"Yes, and one of the most corrupt. It seems they go hand in hand" I replied, "Usually the people who get a chance at influencing the world are white men, and anyone else gets stomped if they demand more for their lives" I knew this existence all too well being black and a woman.

"You're angry" he said, "Rightfully so"

"Yep, but I'm going to do what I can from here" I said, "I never thought I'd get an opportunity like this" Loki nodded and scouted the lab and hallways while I worked in silence. I looked at the clock and realized it had been hours since Loki last checked on me. I got up and started calling for him, getting no response. A little more panicked, I picked up a tool and headed for the lab exit. Suddenly, a figure appeared behind me and ducked as I swung at his head.

"Loki, for pete's sake!" I said, exasperated.  
"I went to procure some brunch since you hadn't eaten" he replied, "Nice swing, but such an attack leaves you exposed" He handed me a tray of breakfast food.

"Thank you" I replied, feeling a pang in my heart at a small act of kindness. Loki was heading back to the exit to stand guard when I hear myself speak up.

"This is a lot for me, want to share?" I offered. Loki looked at the food then studied me, and walked back to my work desk. He obliged and ate, but refused to eat more than a fourth of the food, insisting that I eat more.

"I could sense you staying up all night. You seem to be the type to get so lost in your work you forget to eat and sleep" he said, "As your guard, it wouldn't do to have you die from poor self care"

"Har har" I retorted, but I felt grateful. I continued to work until Tony arrived, wearing his armor again.

"Yo Dells! Reindeer Games." He greeted both of us with opposite expressions.

"Sup boss!" I smiled, "Are the leads getting you anywhere?" Tony frowned and shook his head in response.

"I'm afraid that the only thing we know is that guy isn't from Earth" he replied, "Which means that we have a lot more ground to cover than one could want"

"Why does an alien want to kill me?" I said incredulously, "I've never stepped out of New York, let alone left the planet"

"We have ideas, none of them leading anywhere," he said, "Which is why I'm here to request the service of our mischievous ally" Loki looked up with a fake innocent expression.

"I have no idea what you mean Stark" Loki replied, hands glowing green. Suddenly, Tony's mustache turned purple, and I slapped my knee in laughter. Tony looked at his reflection and aimed his repulsor at Loki non-threateningly until it was changed back.

"I see he's rubbing off on you. I don't approve" he scolded teasingly.

"Or am I rubbing off on him?" I asked coyly.

"How will Miss Daniels be safe if I'm helping you?" Loki asked, going back to business.

"You're both coming" Tony replied, "The lead I've found is safe enough for her to be there with you guarding her. Plus me and Thor will be there to help"

"Okay, do I get a repulsor or something to defend myself?" I asked.

"Until Nat trains you, you're getting these" Tony said, handing me a pair of sleek silver bracelets and glasses. Upon further observation I realized they functioned much like Natasha's stingers.

"The glasses lock on targets for you, so all you need to do is look and point" Tony explained, "And you can talk to us through them if we get separated"

"Cool!" I replied, "Where are we going anyways?"

"Phoenix" he replied, "We leave after dinner"

We landed in the middle of a dark desert. I looked around to see miles of nothing but sand and cacti.

"So, where's the lead?" I asked Tony. Loki was staying closer than usual. I guess he was more on guard since we don't have an AI watching everything.

"Right in front of us" Tony replied, "Jarvis, if you please" In front of us the air seemed to shimmer and reveal a whole dig site.

"I know you want to talk about the cloaking tech" Tony said, beating me to the punch, "We'll do that first thing tomorrow"

"You know me so well" I laughed, looking around at the site. Debris scattered everywhere, broken pieces scattered everywhere.

"It seems that Earth has another visitor" Loki said, "This whole area has been checked?"  
"Triple checked" Tony replied with an edge in his voice, "Thor wants to double check some things with you" Thor picked up a piece of the debris with strange markings on it. Loki tensed, then took the object.

"That fool" Loki breathed, "I wouldn't have believed it unless I saw it with my own two eyes"

"What is it?" I asked. Loki looked at me with real fear in his eyes.

"It seems that a most vile type of hunter has been hired to kill you" Loki said, "They are known for committing atrocities to their targets before finally killing them" I shuddered.

"It crash landed here though" Tony said, "Could it be injured?"

"No, it's practically indestructible and likely can just call for one of their kinds to pick them up once they take Miss Daniels" Loki explained, "They like to take their targets away first"

"We need to procure a specific weapon to kill it" Thor said, "It may be a good idea to take Miss Daniels somewhere safe for the time being"  
"Where would she be safe?" Tony demanded.

"Asgard" Loki replied, "We can kill two birds with one stone. Get the weapon from Asgard, then draw the hunter to her there"

"You want to take her away to your home, away from the security system we have in place for you" Tony sneered at Loki, "No way. You may have her trust but you don't have mine"  
"Hey!" I said, "Don't I get a say? It's my life in danger, not any of yours" I turned to Tony.

"You may not trust him, but you trust me" I said, "I agree with Loki, I'm not safe here, and neither are you with me anywhere near Avengers tower. Hopefully I won't be gone too long"

"I will guard her with my life, Stark, whether you believe it or not" Loki promised. Tony physically calmed down, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Keep the weapons, they pack a punch" he said, "Don't do anything reckless, there's only one of you in the universe" I looked away from Tony, getting a little choked up. I really look up to him, in these two weeks he's become like a father figure. As we took our leave, Thor howled and we turned to see him fending off an attack with a large wound in his shoulder. The being attacking him wasn't even looking at Thor. He was smiling straight at me as he stomped Thor to the earth.

"Heimdall, the bifrost!" Loki called out.

"We can't leave!" I cried, watching Tony and Thor get tossed around by the hunter. He grabbed Tony and attempted to snap him in half when he was hit by Thor's hammer.

"It will leave as soon as we do" Loki said, keeping a steely grip on me.

"No!" I cried, tears falling down. I can't lose anyone else. I shot my bracelets at the hunter to catch his attention as Loki and I were surrounded with light. He looked straight into my eyes, and my knees shook as I looked at the black pits for eyes. It was as if I saw every atrocity he wanted to commit. He ran at an inhuman speed, grabbing my arm and squeezing until I heard a sickening snap. I screamed bloody murder as Loki chopped the hunter's hand off. We were carried up at the speed of light, leaving the hunter and my friends on Earth. Loki had a dark look as he held me more gently, running a glowing hand over my arm.


	4. Chapter 4

*****Trigger warning! Assault*****

Chapter 4

My arm was like new by the time we arrived on Asgard, but the sickening crack echoed in my mind. I shuddered, wondering if Loki was right about the hunter leaving the planet. Loki caught me as we stumbled into what looked like the inside of a half-sphere. The walls shone gold around us and a man with a large sword sticking out of the ground regarded us calmly. His warm yellow eyes seemed to shine.

"Welcome home, my prince" he said warmly.

"Thank you. I'm sure I won't be as welcome by my father" Loki responded dryly, "Will come with us to explain the circumstances?"

"Of course" he said, stepping down from his large pedestal with his sword.

"But he wasn't there" I whispered to Loki. I was distracted momentarily by the glowing bridge we crossed. I snuck a quick glance over the side before Loki lightly tugged me away. There was nothing but space below us. Usually I would be jumping with questions, but the circumstances took that excitement away.

"Forgive me, Miss Daniels, this is Heimdall. He can see everything happening in the universe" Loki explained briefly, "Heimdall, you already know Odelle in a way" I turned to Heimdall to shake his hand.

"So can you tell me how Tony and Thor are doing?" I asked, afraid of his answer.

"Rest easy, the hunter has left the planet" Heimdall replied, "He doesn't know where you are yet. Thor passed out from blood loss and is being tended to at the Avengers tower" I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

"We'll need to talk to the king and queen and then you can rest" Loki assured me, "Tomorrow I'll show you around the palace" I brightened at the prospect and decided to save the questions I had for tomorrow. We passed through the back alleys in the main city before entering through a side entrance of the palace.

"Why are we hiding?" I asked Loki. Is it because I'm an alien refugee? Are they allowed on his planet? Loki offered a pained smile.

"Your mind is like a beacon right now Odelle" he said, "You have nothing to worry about" I relaxed a little again, but I knew Loki wasn't telling me everything. I thought back to when we first met, when Loki was in chains. Thor mentioned his actions in the Battle of New York were being influenced. Did he cause harm in Asgard too? I decided to let it go for now and get through meeting the king and queen of a different planet. We finally ended up in a large corridor leading to the largest set of doors I've ever seen. Everything about the palace screams royalty; ornate doors and windows, walls and tapestries decorated and embellished with gold, apprehensive guards pointing spears at us. Heimdall held up a hand and the guards raised their spears hesitantly.

"Let Odin know we need an immediate audience" Hemidall said, "I will clear everything up"

One of the guards left while the other looked between me and Loki with a skeptical expression. Loki didn't bother looking at the guard, but stepped between me and the guard's view. The first guard came back and opened the doors for us. We were welcomed by a large group of guards surrounding us and a couple sitting on a throne across the room.

"Your majesties" Heimdall bowed before the king and queen. Loki and I followed suit.

"What is the meaning of this, Heimdall?" Odin shouted across the room.

"There is no need for this, my king" Heimdall responded, "Loki is still working with Midgard, but there are new, unprecedented circumstances that require him to stay here for the time being"

"Unprecedented?" Odin said gruffly, "I've never heard those words from you, Heimdall"

Odin raised his staff and the soldiers backed off, retreating to the walls but eyeing us suspiciously. Loki stayed by me as if he expected to fight his way out of the room.

"It's nice to see you too, father" Loki snapped, "Heimdall has vetted for us, will you continue to doubt?" Odin's eyes flashed to Loki with a cold stare. The queen has said nothing during this exchange, just watching Loki with a saddened expression. Loki seemed to be purposefully ignoring her.

"What circumstances required you return to Asgard, something you weren't allowed to do until you finish your sentence in Midgard?" Odin demanded. Loki gave a full account, Heimdall nodding along confirming what Loki said. I just fidgeted nervously, trying to look around at people without making eye contact. When Loki mentioned me, Odin and the queen would spare a glance at me, but reveal nothing in their expressions. Once Loki finished there was a suffocating silence from Odin, who was stroking his beard and thinking.

"You may reside in your chambers and walk about the palace, but nowhere else" Odin said, "You are not allowed access to the armory, but Thor can retrieve the weapon you need when he arrives. You are expected to attend balls and other functions"

"As you wish, father" Loki said, "Thank you for your gracious favor" Every word dripped with sarcasm.

"I'm not finished" Odin said sharply, making even Loki tense. The silence in the room was deafening

"If you fail to follow these guidelines, then you and the Midgardian will be put in separate dungeons"

"That would be a death sentence for her" Loki argued, "Such a threat isn't necessary!"

"It's not a threat, it's a promise if you try to betray us again" Odin said, "You are all dismissed" With a sweep of his cape, Loki stormed off. I struggled to follow behind him, and finally stopped and called for him.

"I have shorter legs" I complained dramatically.. Loki's dark expression went to one of surprise, then he chuckled at me.

"Forgive me, Odelle" he said slowing down his pace.

"So we're on a first name basis now?" I asked jokingly.

"No better time than when your life is in danger," he replied, "If you don't mind it"

"I like the change" I said. Loki's smirk broadened into a soft smile that reached his stunning emerald eyes. I felt my heart beat flutter a little

The palace is bigger than I originally thought. We walked for what felt like a long time before Loki stopped at a door.

"This will be your room" Loki said, opening the door for me. The whole room could fit my old apartment and then some. It had a small foyer with a sofa next to a fireplace and a desk full of untouched books. Beyond that was the actual bedroom and bathroom, as fancy and ornate as the rest of the palace, with a green and gold design on the covers and pillows.

"This door connects our rooms in case of emergency" Loki said, lifting a curtain that concealed it.

"Okay" I replied distractedly. I looked to the doors of a small balcony and images of the hunter climbing up to it flashed in my mind. That look in his eyes was primal, _inhuman_ even. Loki placed a hand over mine. I didn't realize I was wringing the hem of my shirt.

"It's a but nerve wracking having someone wanting to kill you, but I promise nothing is going to happen to you" Loki said, "For now try to rest, we'll explore the palace tomorrow. There'll be guards stationed outside the door" With that, Loki left. I didn't realize how tired he was until I saw his drooped shoulders and slow stride.

"Good night Loki" I said, "Thank you"

"Good night Odelle" he called back, closing the doors.

I didn't feel tired, so I explored the large space. The books lining the desk were Asgardian fairytales, at least that's what they seem like. I was reading through a chapter of "Hiccup the Valiant" when I heard a soft knock on the door. I opened it to find a woman with a petite stature sizing me up. She came just a little past my shoulders.

"May I help you?" I asked, unsure of what she wanted.

"I am Lady Eliza, one of Queen Frigga's ladies in waiting," she replied, "she has sent me to help you in any way for the duration of your stay" She didn't seem too pleased with this herself.

"That's very, generous," I reply, "My name is Odelle, but if you want a formal title call me Miss Daniels. I'm not familiar with the duties of a lady in waiting" Eliza narrowed her eyes at me like I was a common hick.

"It varies on the preference if the visitor, Miss Daniels" Eliza replied, "My basic duties include making sure you're well fed, bathed, and prepared for balls and other events"

"I can tell you right now that I prefer to bathe myself" I said, "I can also dress myself. Actually, can you help me with something?"

"Yes" she said, looking as if she were resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Obviously I'm not familiar with Asgardian customs" I said, "I would like you to teach me how to avoid making a fool of myself at balls" Eliza blinked in surprise.

"Y-yes, I can do that," she replied.

"And another thing," I said, "You obviously don't like me, so at least be willing to work with me, I shouldn't keep you from your queen for too long" Eliza's pale face went red as a tomato as she mumbled her goodbyes and left.

I heard Loki laugh behind me as my door shut.

"That's ome of the few times I've seen Lady Eliza speechless" he cackled.

"Eavesdropping?" I said.

"Guarding" Loki replied, "I realized you don't have any soldiers outside your door when you received that knock and came just in case"

"Well, I'm fine" I assured him. Loki walked past me to sit on the sofa.

"Tomorrow you will have guards outside your door, for now I'll stay in the common room and keep watch." He decided.

"You're tired Loki" I stated, "You should sleep"

"I'll be fine" he replied, "Asgardians don't need as much sleep at my age"

"When was the last time you slept?" I asked. Loki didn't reply. I grabbed "Hiccup the Valiant", and sat across from him.

"What are you doing?" He laughed.

"Staying up" I replied, "feel free to sleep at least a little and I'll wake you if anything happens" Loki shook his head at me in disbelief.

"You're too kind" he muttered gruffly.

"I'll be the judge of that i replied. I managed to stay up until the sun started to rise, but my eyes drifted shut in a slower part of the book.

"You've returned" the giant said. I appeared before his throne, exposed.

"If only I had found you sooner," he said, "You would've been useful to me" Even this close I couldn't make out his face.

"Don't bother. Unlike you I know how to hide myself from others" he said.

"Why do you want to kill me?" I demanded. My knees trembled. This man seemed unstable and dangerous.

"I don't _want_ to kill you" he sighed, "but, it's essential"

"Essential for what? I'm not a threat, I'm just an Earthling" I pleaded, "Send them away, leave me alone"

"Sorry, little one," he replied, "Whether you understand it or not, you _are_ a danger to everything" In a flash he rose from his throne and lifted me by my neck. I felt my throat being constricted and clawed wildly .at the hand gripping.

"So much potential wasted" he sighed. Suddenly, a bright flash of light enveloped us. I was dropped to the ground-

I sat up from my bed gasping for air and shaking. Loki gentry pulled me into his embrace and rocked me.

"You're safe" he said, repeating that phrase over and over. He seemed to be assuring himself of this too.

"I'm so sorry" he said, "I let my eyes close for only a moment when I woke to find you blue in the face" His hands shook as he spoke and I took one that I could reach in my hand.

"I'm okay" I assured him, "Confused, but okay"

"Your mind seems to wander in your sleep he said, "You can project your consciousness as far as the depths of space. Odd for a Midgardian. Someone attacked you, nearly destroying your subconscious"

"Where did I go?" I whimpered.

"Only you can tell me that" Loko said, "describe what you saw" I told him about the dream before and the recent one. His expression didn't betray whatever he was thinking.

"I'll call for Lady Eliza to get you fitted for new clothes," he said, "you can clean up if you want and once you're dressed meet me in the library" Before I could reply he left. Just as I found a towel Eliza arrived with measuring tape.

"Let's get your measurements and I'll come back with dresses" she said. She measured me quickly and efficiently and sped off on her mission. I wonder if it's because Loki asked. He can be a bit intense. I quickly drew a warm bath and took a moment to relax. I let my eyes flutter shut when I heard a creak. I sat up quickly, splashing water everywhere.

"Im back" Eliza called, "Dry yourself and come out when you're ready" How is she so fast? I quickly scrubbed myself clean and changed into sole undergarments she gave me before letting her show me how to put on an Asgardian dress.

"That color is lovely on you" she said.

"Thank you" I replied, surprised she isn't business as usual. I wore a slim navy dress that gently brushed the floors with gold designs on the hem. Eliza fitted me into some black and gold flats and ushered me out the door. I almost ran into two Asgardian soldiers waiting for me. They remained silent, just watching me.

"Um, I need to meet Loki in the library" I said, "I have no idea where that is" On turned and headed down the corridor and the other followed behind me as I walked quickly to keep up. Soon enough, they stopped at two large doors ushered me inside. Loki was lounging on a comfy chair surrounded by stacks of books.

"Find what you're looking for?" I teased. Loki looked up, ready to shoot back a clever reply. Instead of answering, his eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

"If wearing a dress is all it takes to shut you up, I might wear them more often" I laughed.

"I wouldn't mind" Loki replied he had a strange look in his eyes that made my heart flutter again.

"So, what have you found?" I asked, looking at all the curious titles.

"Yes and no" Loki said, "There's accounts of beings besides Asgardians who have a natural telepathic ability to let their mind wander, but in humans it's rarer, and it has to be learned"

"Maybe I'm an exception?" I guessed, "People with powers is becoming less common on Earth. Maybe something happened to me when I was younger"

"Maybe" Loki mused, "what do you remember growing up?" I thought back to my time being passed from home to home, but nothing strange came to mind.

"Nothing out of the ordinary" I sighed. Loki took my hand.

"Sorry to make you think of whatever's making you sad," he said, "I have a solution that should help keep your mind safe as you sleep"

"How?" I asked.

"I'll put up a shield on your mind. It'll keep you safe from yourself and others" he assured me.

"Okay" I said, nodding, "I trust you" Loki smiled warmly at my response and I couldn't help but smile back. It must make him happy to have someone on his side.

"I'm going to have to enter your mind for a moment" Loki warned, "Try not to think about things you wouldn't want to share in person" I nodded nervously, taking a moment to think about things that make me happy. My new place at Avengers tower, my mentor, Loki. His hands began to glow and I shut my eyes as his cool hands just barely grazed my temple. Suddenly I'm surrounded by a colorful realm. I seem to be floating in one place.

"We're in your mind" Loki said. His hands were glowing and I saw green light start to grow around the realm.

"Weird, I would've expected darkness of something" I replied.

"From such a lively person like you?" Loki laughed, "This suits you" the realm turned a shade of deep red.

"Are you blushing, Odelle?" Loki teased.

"Ha ha, Loki" I shot back. I looked around and noticed a patch or darkness in a far corner.

"Don't get too close" Loki warned. My body was rooted to my spot, I couldn't take my eyes away from the dark spot. Something about it made me want to curl up in a ball and hide. Suddenly, the dark spot grew and changed shape.

"Odelle, nothing can hurt you here" Loki assured me, "You need to take control"

"I can't, please help me" I asked as I saw the form the darkness took. A Chitauri alien stood before me, growling. I shrieked as it grabbed a fistful of my hair, like that day in the book store. Suddenly the realm melted away and Loko was gone. I was back in the boom shop where women were being dragged away into a secluded area of the shop. I screamed bloody murder as i saw women being hurt, being treated lile objects. Young women crying for their friends and family to help them. I was thrown to the floor and I kicked and screamed as my clothes were torn off. Suddenly, I felt the weight of the chitauri on me. I kicked and shouted until I realized it wasn't moving. Bystanders lifted the monster off me and offered jackets to cover me and the other women as others went to get clothes. I looked at the other survivors, their broken stares towards the ground, looking like empty husks.

I gasped as I returned to the library, tears on my face. I was in Loki's embrace again. He held me gently, and I felt little plops of water hut the top of my head.

"How can you be so kind to me?" He whispered, "I don't deserve such mercy" He really didn't know what inhumane acts the Chitauri were capable of.

"Because I see you Loki" I replied, "I believe you when you say you were forced into that situation. You must have been so scared and alone. I hope that never happens to you again" I pulled away to wipe away his tears when Loki stiffened at the sound of clicking heels.

"What do we have here?"

**Hello! Thanks for the follows and favorites! To those who are following, you may have received notifications about updates to Chapters 1 and 3. Don't worry, I was just fixing some grammar.**

**I have some pencil drawings of my OC! I'll share a link to see them next chapter! I appreciate your support! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

***Trigger Warning: Physical Violence***

Chapter 5

_"__What do we have here?" a woman's voice asked, amused. _

Loki stiffened and I turned to see a tall, graceful woman with blonde locks that reached her hips. She wore a gown that rival's Loki's green outfits. She was sending an obvious message with the gown. She looked at me with open distaste, like someone had let in a wet rat.

"Don't let me stop you" she said dramatically, "but, I need to speak with Prince Loki for a moment"

"I'm sure we can talk later, Amora" Loki said with a bite in his voice.

"We'll talk now, unless you're comfortable with your pet mortal knowing about your certain... conditions?" As she said this, her light green eyes sparkled at Loki's discomfort.

"Meet me outside" Loki said to me without even addressing the "pet" remark.

"Sure, _your majesty_" I shot back. He flinched, but didn't look at me as I left. Amora smiled as I walked out the door to sit with the guards. I leaned on a pillar for about 15 minutes when I saw Amora storm out in a hurry. Loki calmly followed and offered his arm to me.

"Are you sure you want to offer your arm to a pet?" I asked. One of the guards coughed to cover up a surprised laugh.

"I'm sorry I didn't defend your honor" Loki replied.

"What dirt does she have on you?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't tell me.

"Nothing for you to worry about," he replied, "Amora is a small bug who likes to bite to remind me that she's there"

"She probably would be angry if she heard you say that" I snorted.

"Oh I did" Loki replied, "That's why she stormed out"

"Who is she anyways? A noblewoman?" I asked.

"She leads studies in potions and chemistry" he explained, "She has such extensive knowledge that even Odin himself was impressed, and she's not one to be trifled with"

"Yet you still did" I shot back. Loki held up his hands innocently.

"I'm immune to her influence," he replied, "Still, I'd be wary around her, alright?"

"Okay" I said, thinking about what Amora said regarding Loki's "condition". What did she mean? Does Loki have secret health issues? Or did she mean something else?

"Let's look around" Loki suggested, leading the way through the palace. So far, my favorite parts of the palace are the library and the gardens, which have flowers in full bloom.

We reached a far corner of the palace to a room with black doors.

"This is where the latest Asgardian technology is born" Loki said, opening the door for me. Giddily, I turned on my video recorder and looked around. Several projects, finished and unfinished lay about on rows of tables. One man sat in the midst of the beautiful chaos, raising his head as we entered.

"Ah Prince Loki" the man said, bowing to Loki, "What brings you to the old lab"

"Rolan, this is Odelle Daniels, she's a Midgardian scientist" Loli replied. Rolan's eyes flashed to me and he took a long second to look me up and down.

"It's a pleasure, Odelle" he said, taking my hand and kissing it.

"Miss Daniels, please" I replied, snatching my hand away, "Nice to make your aquaintance"

Loki looked amused by the whole interaction as Rolan's cheeks tinged with red.

"I assume you have inquiries on Asgardian technology?" He presumed. I nodded, and started asking rapid fire questions on old and new technology. I recorded everything for Tony. I'm glad these glasses have a lot of memory. I can't lose them. Loki interrupted us as evening neared.

"The king and queen have requested us for dinner" Loki said, "You can visit the lab anytime Rolan is here"

"And I practically live here" Rolan laughed.

"Thank you, I'm sure I'll have more questions by tomorrow," I said. My head was ringing with new knowledge. Theories on Earth were proven and unproven in a single conversation. Loki escorted me quickly to my room and left to get ready. Eliza was already there with a new dress. It was a deep purple dress this time with silver accents and pearls sewn to the skirt of the princess cut dress. As soon as I bathed and dressed, Eliza attacked my hair and had called another maid to do my makeup. I was practically unrecognizable, in a good way. The makeup brought out features of my face that I tend to hide. My curly hair was braided into an updo and adorned with pearls.

"Absolutely lovely" Eliza exclaimed pleased with her work. In a flurry of excitement I hugged her. Eliza stiffened, then hugged me back lightly.

"Okay now, let's not ruin my good work" Eliza said, and touched up my hair before ushering me out to where Loki waited. He was facing away, watching the halls when I exited.

"Ah, right on time…" he trailed off when he saw me, mouth agape.

"It seems after two trials the subject is still speechless" I remarked.

"You look ravishing my dear" he said, his eyes taking me in hungrily.

"You don't look too bad yourself" I replied. That was an understatement. Loki wore green and black silk with a black cape that had gold accents at the ends. He topped it all off with his golden horned helmet. The black in his clothes made his green eyes seem piercing to stare at.

Acting on instinct, I pushed aside a hair that was astray from his slicked black head. Loki took my hand and gently brought me closer to him. My heart pounded hard as I felt his cool breath hit me. The world seemed to melt away, leaving Loki and his beautiful green eyes. I wasn't afraid of him. More like I wanted more of him.

"Shall we go, Odelle?" he said in a hushed, husky tone.

"Where?" I asked, forgetting what we were dressed up for. Loki chuckled and backed away, offering his arm. I took it and leaned as close as I could appropriately. As we neared the ballroom, I froze in my stride.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked.

"Eliza hasn't taught me any Asgardian etiquette yet" I replied, panicked, "What if I pick up the wrong fork and start a war?" A bug stretch, but it seems after meeting Odin that royals are equally petty on any planet. Loki stared at me for a second then laughed out loud.

"Don't worry, just follow what I do" he said, "they won't expect you to have learned everything overnight" I relaxed a little and let Loki guide us in.

"Prince Loki and Miss Daniels" a guard announced.

"BROTHER!" Thor roared from down the table with a turkey leg in his mouth.

"You've got something in your teeth, Thor" Loki replied coolly. His family at the far end of a long dinner table, Thor on the left side of Odin. Loki led us to the right side of Frigga and Thor rounded to meet us there. Despite being bandaged still he picked us both up with ease.

"Brother be gentle" Loki barked, immediately checking me for bruises.

"I'm fine" I assured Loki, "It's great to see you well Th-err-Prince Thor" I had received a sharp gaze from Odin that made me correct myself. Loki returned the gaze and pulled my chair out for me. After we all sat, food was brought out immediately. After two courses of silence, Loki broke it.

"So, to what do I owe the honor of dining with the king and queen?" Loki asked.

"Brother, they're our parents" Thor said with saddened eyes. He held a pain that I've seen before.

"Thor, I understand that you were also blindsided by their treachery, so I have no qualms with you" Loki replied, "but they're your parents, not mine" Frigga matched Thor's sad expression with a greater intensity when Odin spoke up.

"I have a request of you, son" Odon said, looking at Loki.

"Just Loki is fine," he replied with a warning glare.

"It has come to my attention that I was cruel in your homecoming" Odin continued, "I regret that deeply" I could tell from Frigga's calm, triumphant gaze that she brought it to his attention.

"Apology humbly accepted" Loki replied sarcastically. I wanted to kick his leg, but he seems like a bit of a wild card right now.

"While you are required to stay in the palace walls, there is no threat as you have so far proven that you're trustworthy" Odin continued on, his face a little reddened, "I have a request that will be beneficial to you to accept" Loki glanced at me with a _this will be good_ expression and took another sip of his wine.

"We request that you and the Midgardian feign a courtship" Odin said finally. Loki coughed, nearly choking on his drink. Thor's eyes bugged out and then he shot a sly look to his mother, who feigned innocence in her expression. What game is she playing here?

"Her name is Odelle Daniels" Loki snapped, "and how does that benefit either of us?"

"It guarantees to the public eye that if something were to happen to her, they would be severely punished" Odin replied. Loki considered this.

"And how does it benefit you?" Loki asked accusingly.

"To the public eye you will seem reformed, doe eyed over the young woman" Odin said with a knowing smirk.

"This could make her a larger target than she already is, and that's saying something" Loki argued. I'm a little annoyed Loki hasn't asked me for my opinion.

"I believe that I have a say in this false courtship" I interjected. I flinched as everyone fell silent and looked to me. Loki's eyes softened and he nodded at me encouragingly.

"I agree that this courtship puts me under protection from most outside forces, but you all must also acknowledge that inside forces will become more of a problem in turn" Thor and Frigga nodded along, but Odin simply stared and stroked his beard.

"But, I think overall it would help" I replied, looking to Loki, "Who better than to fake a courtship with than a friend?"

"That is well put, Miss Daniels" Frigga replied smiling at me like a proud mother.

"Thank you, your majesty," I said, "I think Loki and I need time to talk this through together if that's all right"

"You are granted one day to discuss this request" Odin said, "let us all meet for dinner tomorrow evening. If you agree, then we will have a ball the following evening"

"Eager to parade your wayward son are we?" Loki jabbed, then returned to drinking. He had a slight stumble in his stride as we left at the end of the last course, discreetly leaning on my for balance. My stomach was fighting this restraining dress after eating so much food.

"Loki, why must you act like that to your parents?" I asked as we made our way to his room. I'd rather make sure he gets to his bed without hurting himself.

"They aren't my parents" he growled near my ear, "Wanna see why?"

"Only if sober Loki offers" I replied. Loki's in a vulnerable state, so I scrambled to change the topic to the lab and the wonderful inventions Asgard has.

"Rolan has the hots for you" Loki mumbled darkly, "I'll tear him to pieces if he touches you though"

"Loki he wouldn't dare do anything" I assured him.

"He's usually good at guarding his mind, but he slipped a little when he looked at you," he said in a sing song voice, "He was staring at your chest as you stared at his inventions-"

"Loki stop!" I snapped as we neared his door. He fell silent as I led him through his door and to his bed. I helped him at least get his boots and helmet off before turning to leave. Loki stood again, and I caught him as he leaned into me.

"Loki, go to bed" I said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and entwined his fingers into my hair.

"I find myself weakened by you" Loki said with a clear voice and a steady expression. Before I could even process his words, Loki turned to his bed and fell in.

"Can you read me something?" Loki asked.

"I'm a little tired…" I begand, then I saw Loki's face. His eyes were wide and innocent like a child's, and fearful.

"Let me get a book from my room" I said. I took the time to also wipe off my makeup and change to a comfortable nightgown. I grabbed a volume of Hiccup the Valiant and found Loki on the sofa in his night clothes. I sat next to him and he rested his head on my lap.

"Hiccup faced his hardest challenge yet, facing the most fearsome battle ever wrought on Midgard" I began, talking slower and softer as I saw Loki's eyes close shut. I was stuck. If I move, Loki would wake. I sighed and continued reading until my eyes drooped shut.

I was woken in the early hours to Loki groaning in pain.

"Stay away!" He cried out softly, "Stay back!" He sounded terrified of whatever nightmare he's facing.

"Loki, wake up" I said softly, gently shaking his shoulder. In an instant, Loki grabbed my wrists and effortlessly flipped me on my back. His eyes were open, but I knew he wasn't awake yet.

"You cannot harm a son of odin"he said with a shaky voice.

"I would never hurt you" I replied, fighting to stay calm. Then he wrapped his hand around my neck.

"I will destroy you in every way possible" he growled.

"Loki" I gasped weakly as I felt his cold hands squeezing me. They're much colder than usual, freezing even. As darkness invaded my vision, I could've sworn I saw Loki's eyes turn red.

Suddenly, I gasped, letting my lungs fill with air as Loki released me. His eyes were green again, and brimming with tears.

"My darling, are you alright?' He asked as he hovered his glowing hands over my throat. I sighed in relief and nodded.

"I didn't mean to startle you" I said, "You were calling out in your sleep"

"You can't be here while I'm asleep" Loki said, "I'm not sure if I'll be able to wake myself in time again"

"But what about you? Do you experience these nightmares often?" I asked.

"Every time I close my eyes" Loki replied morbidly, and lifted me bridal style off the sofa.

"I can walk" I objected.

"I can tell that you're tired" Loki countered as he carried me to my room and laid me in my bed. I grabbed his hand before Loki left and sat up on my bed facing him.

"What are you doing?" He demanded as I grabbed his face with both hands. I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips to his cool forehead.

"Have pleasant dreams" I said, and let him go. Loki left swiftly, but not so fast that I didn't see the slight blush in his cheeks. I laid down to rest, dreaming of dancing with Loki at a ball without stepping on his feet. I grumpily rose in the morning just before Loki leaned in for a kiss.

I blushed as I imagined Loki pulling me into a kiss, then went into a panic as I remembered last night. I kissed his forehead and said _pleasant dreams _like a schoolgirl. What did I even mean? Why did Loki blush at that? Can this get any worse? Eliza burst into the room in the midst of my overthinking.

"Lady Daniels, please forgive me for the intrusion" Eliza gasped, "Queen Frigga has requested an audience with you.

Well, I couldn't think of anything worse than talking to his mother at this moment.


	6. Update

Greetings! Woman of the Stars is being rebooted! In a month I'll delete this story. See my page for the updated version, "New Beginnings"!

Thank you for your support! :)


End file.
